


And I Won't Be Denied

by mihrsuri



Series: Mirror Katrina [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mindfuck, Mini Fic, Mirror Universe, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, mirror katrina cornwell is a terrifyingly competent and personable horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Katrina Cornwell is the terrifying heart of the Terran Empires interrogation program. She does not have a weakness, a fault line. Except for one.





	And I Won't Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Possession by Sarah McLachlan because (a) I am apparently a vaguely goth teenager again and (b) it's actually sums up mirror!katrina to sarek incredibly well. Inspired by **[magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/profile)** whose thoughts on Katrina and Sarek got into my head and wouldn't leave :D This is the mirror universe version of their relationship.

She could destroy him - she could kill him or leave him in agony but Katrina knows she’d still lose. She’ll always lose, even when she wins and it burns because of all the things, it’s a Vulcan.

It’s been a Vulcan since the moment she walked into that interrogation room and he’d looked her steadily in the eye - not with false bravado or illusions about his fate but simple awareness.

He’d known her. Katrina hates it and clings to it in equal measure because no one has looked at her that way & she’ll never be rid of it no matter what.

That’s why she never harms Sarek. Even from the first, it’s been different - he stays in her private rooms, in her bed and by her side because this Vulcan is hers - her treasure. Her possession. Her vulnerability - one that she hates but cannot remove.

So she smiles and drapes him in the finest silks & feeds him delicacies from her own plate as she carries out her work.

(Katrina has never needed any tools but herself - she’s killed with words alone and she runs her fingers through her Vulcans hair as a prisoner thanks her for being able to carry out her will).

She wants to cut out Sareks heart and feed it to him. She knows she never can.


End file.
